The Capitols Followers
by Marvel6
Summary: The Hunger Games had been destroyed. But now they are back. A secret organization known as the Capitols Followers has decided to reserrect the Games and they will do anything to make sure their plans succeed. But when Cyprin Tresk, a normal teenage girl from District 13 is chosen as Tribute, their project may come to a halt. (Not to be finished, just wanted opions)


**The Capitols Followers**

A Fanfiction Of Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games

**By: Marvel6**

**Prologue:**

The Hunger Games. They were once a curse to every boy and girl throughout the country of Panem. Every year, for seventy five years, a boy and a girl between the ages of twelve to eighteen would be chosen from each of the twelve districts to be contestants. Against twenty three other tributes, the contestants would be forced to either kill, or be killed. But only one out of twenty four could live.

This, was all due to the greed and insanity of the government that ruled Panem, known as the Capitol. They were so obsessed with keeping the country under their thumb, that the loss of over 1,500 innocent lives, meant nothing to them except for another way to make money, and show the country who was in control

But one year, on the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, it was different. That was when the girl from District 12 volunteered to go as a tribute in the place of her sister, and the baker's son was chosen. They were known as Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark. In the end of the Hunger Games, they managed to both survive and both win. Even if they hadn't meant to, their actions had stirred a slight rebellion in Panem.

That slight rebellion flared into a full-out revolution and the districts began to battle against their cruel Capitol. In the middle of the battle, was the legendary District 13. Thought to have been destroyed many decades earlier by the Capitol in the first uprising, District 13 came as a determined and fighting surprise. With their extra weapons and fighters, the revolution took a turn for the better and in a bloody and dazing victory, the Capitol fell.

Now the districts have been free for over twenty years. All thirteen districts are still trying to recover from the Capitol's cruel behavior and the battle it had cost to stop them. A new government called the Union and its new president have been elected and are now trying to make Panem a safe and healthy country. Since the Capitol was destroyed, so was it cruel practices. Which meant that the Hunger Games was banned and all of its preparations were destroyed. The Hunger Games would now only be a nightmare in our dreams and a haunting memory in our minds.

_At least, that's what we had hoped._

_

**2 Nights Ago District: **Unknown** The Capitol's Followers**

In a large, darkened room sat twenty-six silent figures. Their features were practically invisible in the dim lighting and each figure could have been non-existent to any onlooker as they sat indiscernible and still in their assigned seats. The only light source in the room emanated from a single blue light that cast navy shadows off of anything in its reach. This may have been strange if it this setting had been used in any normal meeting, but this was no ordinary meeting.

Lined up, one by one at a long metal table, the twenty-six characters sat facing the front of the room, which was illuminated by the one blue light. On the wall that they faced, was a large map displaying the country of Panem, that was conveniently separated by its thirteen districts.

In front of the map sat twenty-six gleaming glass globes. Evenly separated and perfectly balanced, the large clear containers sat proudly, defying the neglect they had been treated with over the past twenty years. A number was placed in-between every two globes numbering one through thirteen. Neatly folded inside each globe was thousands of crisp papers that displayed the names of every boy and girl, from the ages of twelve to eighteen, that lived in Panem.

A silence hung heavily over the twenty six men and women as they waited for their leader. And yet, masked by the dead air, was an evil excitement about what they were going to accomplish. They were going to make their Capitol proud. One woman, who was slightly more impatient than the other followers, broke the silence and muttered,

"Where is he? We've been waiting for over a half an hour. If we're going to get our assignments done in time then we need to do the reaping now!"

"Oh quit whining." A man from the middle of the table growled angrily. He did not like the traditional silence being interrupted even if the leader was taking longer than usual. From the glint that was being reflected off the middle of his face by the single light, you were able to tell he was wearing some type of glasses. The woman, who also didn't like being insulted, retorted,

"Well it's true. We need all the time we can to just find our targets. That will most likely take a large amount of our time, not including traveling the distances back and forth. The sooner we start the better."

"I agree." A woman from the opposite end of the table announced. Her name was in fact, Raven Percival, and she enjoyed a bit of a quarrel. Especially in the seemingly endless silence that, for some reason, was necessary before a meeting of the Capitol's Followers.

"It will take a full day to just get to District 13, and then a half day, at the least, to find my target. The sooner I learn who the target is, the quicker it will get done. The leader should realize that."

"The leader does realize what you say." The same man wearing glasses exclaimed, slightly angrier than before. "He is just busy making all the preparations. He has to do it with only half of the helpers that the Capitol had before. It is a big responsibility after all. It has to be perfect."

"Besides," another man with a deep tone said, "You were chosen for this assignment because you were qualified to get it done in the time that was given. Unless you lied to your informer, you should be able to do the assignment with no difficulty, and certainly with no complaining."

A fierce spark of pleasure surged through Raven as she realized that she had gotten what she wanted. A good, blood-heating argument. She was about to return with an even more personal word attack when a door opened behind them, painting a white square of light on the floor, and a voice boomed,

"Silence!"

Immediately, the twenty-six became quiet and straightened in their hard chairs. They tried to continue looking straight ahead, as they had been trained, as their leader walked on quiet footsteps to stand in front of the map of Panem. Their leader' features were quite obvious, unlike his followers, because he stood under the single light source. Whether he had done it purposely, or it was natural, their leader had snow-white hair just like the last president of the Capitol, President Snow.

Besides that, there was no resemblance to old Capitol's president. Their leader was tall and thin with very strong and broad shoulders. His dark, emerald-green eyes gazed out at the twenty-six shadowed listeners and he took a deep breath. With a thickly coated Capitol accent he announced,

"Welcome my friends to another meeting of The Capitol's Followers. You know me as your leader and if I allow it, you may also call me President Pyre. We are here yet again, to make our ancestors proud, and follow their traditions that the Union has tried to obliterate."

A quiet clapping filled the room for a second before the men and women fell silent again. President Pyre continued, "Tonight, even though it is a bit early, we will conduct the reaping, and choose our tributes. You will each have the special task of finding your tribute and bringing them back to embrace their fate."

More clapping. This time, slightly louder than before. The twenty-six were most likely excited about the rare occasion that they were going to get to complete in the near future.

"Now," The leader continued. "It is time to conduct the reaping, just as our ancestors did." Walking over to the first two glass globes, the leader tapped the number 1 that was displayed between them. "We shall start with the girls from District 1. Remember if this your district tribute then you better write down the name."

He waited as many of his followers brought out sheets of paper and a pen or, if they were wealthier, an electronic pad that they would log the name into. He stepped behind the first glass globe and twirled his fingers over the opening. In a quick jerk, he plunged his hand into the sea of folded papers and dug through them, trying to find one that felt it would be favorable. He touched one corner of a sheet of paper and grasped it.

It had a promising feeling the leader thought. Pulling the paper out of the globe, President Pyre unfolded it and in a clear voice said,

"And the first tribute of the Hunger Games is Kymbr Rush." The leader looked around at the dark figures, pleased with his execution and pleased with the taste of the first tribute's name on his tongue. Somewhere on the table he heard a pen scribbling on a paper. Continuing over to the next globe he hovered a hand over the opening and then said loudly,

"The boy tribute from District 1 is..." He again plunged a hand into the hundreds of papers and grabbed a hold of another slip. Pulling it out of the globe he unfolded it and continued, "the tribute's name is Jaxin Serks."

On and on, they continued this procedure for every glass globe. The leader would announce the new district, and then choose a slip from the girl, then the boy globe. Every time a name was called out, one of the men or women would scribble or type in their target. After pulling the last name from the last globe, the leader stepped forward and said,

"We have completed the task of the reaping. But, to make sure we all have our tributes names we will have you all name off your target in order of district and gender. So, whoever was assigned District 1 and female, you will start and whoever was assigned District 13 and male you will go last. Sound off now."

Multiple voices took their turn in announcing the name of their tribute.

"District 1, female, Kymbr Rush."  
"District 1, male, Jaxin Serks."  
"District 2, female, Shyan Montero."  
"District 2, male, Serge Downing."  
"District 3, female... uh ... Glow Henderson." stuttered a man who had momentarily forgotten tributes name.  
Resuming the steady pace that the sound-off had originally been announced in, the women whose tribute was next said in a smug voice,  
"District 3, male, Sterling Wright."  
On and on they continued to announce the names of their targets. Girl, boy, girl boy, District 6, District 7, on and on.  
"District 8, male, Neo Dollowmen."  
"District 9, male, Perci Hadows."  
"District 10, female, Fallyn Costins."  
"District 11, female, Skye Nether."  
"District 12, male, Cole Rainsford."  
It grew silent when District 13s turn came up.  
Raven, who had already filed her tribute's name into memory, waited a moment before she announced her tribute's name. It was, after all, a district that all of the Capitol's Followers detested, since District 13 were the ones to lead the rebellion that had destroyed their beloved Capitol, and everyone here was eager to hear the name of the doomed children be said aloud once again.

"District 13, female..." The women could almost feel the hatred of the listeners grow at the mention of the accursed district. She waited a couple of moments to let the suspense build slightly, then finally she announced the name of her tribute.

"Cyprin Tresk."

Once she said the name out loud, Raven felt a strange connection surge through her. She had just said the name of the girl that, she was in a certain perspective, murdering. If not for the draw of names, the owner of that name would probably have lived to an old age, and now, after Raven had announced it, the girl probably wouldn't live to see the end of the was the moment when cruel fate had joined the two of them together for a journey, that would last no longer than two weeks.

Her partner, a man named Ashton Wilde, who'd also be accompanying her to District 13 to find his assigned tribute, cleared his throat. Not wanting to be outdone by his colleague he announced in a loud, bell-like tone,

"District 13, male, Pierce Falter."

As soon as Ashton ceased speaking, President Pyre stepped closer to the table where his twenty-six followers sat. His face showed a mix of emotions. Fierce contempt was obvious, but yet grim satisfaction was also a dominant feature. Speaking deliberately and slightly slower than normal he said,

"Now you have all heard the names of the twenty-six tributes. You know who your target is and you already know who your partner is. It is now your turn to make the Capitol proud, and complete your duties. Go. Find your tribute, and may the odds be ever in your favor."


End file.
